The present exemplary embodiment relates to razor blades for shaving. More particularly, it relates to a razor which has a blade that can adjusted or spaced from the user's skin to create and maintain a “5 o'clock shadow” appearance without the need to grow a beard and then shave it off every several days.
Existing disposable razors employ fixed blades which have a predetermined depth to obtain a “clean shave”. Electric trimmers, on the other hand, often employ mechanisms by which to adjust the trimmer depth to obtain a desired depth or hair length.
In today's society, three of the most common and popular shaved appearances are shown in FIG. 1: A clean shave (CS), A “5 o'clock shadow” (SH) with a small amount of facial hair, and a bearded shave (BE) with a greater amount of facial hair. In the last ten years or so, it has become extremely popular for men, particularly young men between the ages of 18-34 such as actors, models, athletes, musicians, celebrities, etc. to sport a “5 o'clock shadow” appearance where they have a slight amount of facial hair that is always carefully groomed in appearance.
A problem with maintaining this look is it requires the man to grow a beard for three or four days and then shave it off every few days, and let it start to grow back until the desired appearance is achieved. This can be time consuming and frustrating for the man to maintain a consistent and carefully groomed 5 o'clock shadow appearance.
Another problem with maintaining a 5 o'clock shadow look is there is currently no existing low cost option is to create a “5 o'clock shadow” appearance such as by using a manual razor. Rather, an electric trimmer could possibly create a look similar to the “5 o'clock shadow” appearance; however, electric trimmers are costly with no lower cost alternative available. Also, electric trimmers may not be able to provide a wide range of consistent “5 o'clock shadow” shaves. Another problem with electric trimmers is they may also create “bald spots” on the user's face if they shave the user's face too closely.
Thus, there is a need for a manual, low cost device whereby a blade depth can be easily created and maintained by a replaceable cap or spacer or a permanent spacer which is attached to a razor blade to create and consistently maintain a “5 o'clock shadow” appearance.